Series of letters Ugly Betty
by englishstudent01
Summary: This one shots series of letters from fav shows from Bones, doctor who and ugly betty, and this ugly betty one shot is about Daniel writing a letter to betty from and end reveals more then he imagine will betty find out how daniel feel read to find out
1. That was my wish

Ugly Betty: "That was my Wish" Letter

At MODE Daniel wanted to write a letter to Betty from Rome, at first the letter Daniel started write something simply and traditional like all letters were writing, but then Daniel realize that he wanted to right something more than just the same "So how is vacation going, everything is fine here." so he threw the simply letter away as he got a new piece of paper and started to write the following.

_"Dear Betty,_

_There is something I need to tell you, no it's not bad or at least I hope not. I know that I should proubly wait to tell you when see you face to face when you come back from Rome, but I don't think I will be able to say it. So I decided to write it instead. Betty, you are a amazing, beautiful woman inside and out, you have change so much , but really you are the one who changed me , and people might see you just as my assistant but to me you are my best friend and I will be forever grateful , thankful and will always love you for it. Yes there I said it, I love you I am not sure excatly when or how, maybe it was when I first saw you walk across th e streets of New york when you first work for me or maybe when we spent the whole day together after that Sophia disaster which By the way you looked so beautiful benethe the moon, the stars and the New York City lights. Anways Betty it is doesn't matter when I loved you the fact of the matter is that I do love you now as I write this letter to the day I die. Now Betty I don't except you to feel the same way, I don't except you to come back anytime soon because of this letter I except to enjoy yourself in Rome, I except to live life to the fullest. Enjoy your adventure, because more than one anyone I know you deseve it Betty. _

_Sincertly your boss, friend, forever yours_

_Daniel Meade_

After Daniel fiinished writing the letter read over it he shook his and said to himself "Daniel what are you thinking?" then he took the letter and but in a drawer for safe keeping to reminded of his true feelings for Betty then he decided to go back to writing the simply and ordinary letter to Betty, Once that was finished he left the office to go and mail it.

A few weeks later Daniel was finally preparing to Betty to return back to MODE, Daniel was preparing her welcome home by decorating her desk with balloons, flowers, and place a weclome home right the middle of the cake which he place one candle on to make a wish and place weclome home card behind the cake. As Daniel was double checking to see if everything was prefect for Betty then he heard that perky voice say.

"Hey Boss"

Daniel jumped to turn to see Betty right in of front him as he smile and without thinking Daniel ran up to Betty giving her a big welcome home hug. Betty feeling suffucated by Daniel hug she pleaded,

"Daniel uh let go Suffucatiing me."

Daniel then let Betty go as he said, "Sorry, So how was Rome?"

Betty said, "Great, but it is even more Great to be back."

Daniel said, "It is Great to have you back, Betty."

"Thanks Daniel" Betty said then moved to Daniel's side so see weclome home decorated desk,then she looked at Daniel and said, "Aww Daniel you shouldn't have."

"It is my pleasure Betty." Then got the cake put in front of here and asked, "Make a wish."

Betty smiled as she closed her eyes then blew out the candle then Daniel put down the cake as he asked, "So what did you wish for."

Betty lightly slaped him on the shoulder and said, "Now you I can't tell you it is bad luck. So what on the agenda today?" Betty asked

Daniel said, "Well we have a staff meeting in 10 minutes before we I need to talk to Alexis privately so I can you do me a favor."

"Sure what?"

"Uh can you go my office and get my notes for this next issue." Daniel told her as was started to leave

Betty said, "Ok where are they,"

"Oh uh" Daniel trying to remmeber, "They are the top left drawer."

"Ok see ya in 10 minutes then." Betty said

"Alright see ya," as Daniel rushed off.

Betty went into Daniel's office as walked taking her, She was really happy to back, so she decided to take a look around his office. First, Betty looked out the window where Daniel would always be looking out on the view the city whenever he needed to clear his head. Next , she walked towards Daniel's desk before getting the papers she took a gimspe of the pictures on his desk, one was family photo at Christmas before Alex was Alexis, One of him and his mother at benefit, another with him alexis as they both decide to turn meade together. Then she saw a most recent picture of him and Daniel Jr, at New york yankees game. Then last one Betty touched her heart it was a picture them of their first successful fashion show she never forgot when she was up on that runway everyone cheering on her inclcuding Daniel she can still remember the smile on his face. Then Betty snaped out of memory lane, Betty decided to get Daniel's notes out the drawer.

I t took the whole way to Alexis's office, for Daniel to realize that the love letter Daniel put way he was in drawer he told Betty to go into. Daniel wasn't ready for Betty to find out the truth about his feelings for her. So Daniel ran back to his office to stop Betty reading the letter. Betty open the drawer as she got his notes she took a quick look through them and was amazed on what has done for the next issue, and just as she was about to close the drawer she notice a letter in her name in the drawer she put the Daniel's notes on Daniel's desk and pick up the letter as she started to open Daniel grabbed the letter out of her hands he yelled

"Betty No!"

"No? Daniel why not?"

"Because it is personal" Daniel said

Betty confused, "Personal, for you? Daniel it has my name on it, unless there is another Betty you know. is another Betty?"

Daniel told her, "You are the only Betty I know."

Betty said, "Ok then let me read the letter?"

"No" Daniel said

Betty thought for a second as she said, "Daniel look Heidi Klum."

"Where" Daniel sidetracked as Betty was to grabbed the letter from his hand as Betty was about open Daniel pleaded "Betty Don't!"

But Betty didn't listen as she open the Letter and started to read, while Betty starting Daniel sat on his futon puting his hands on his face with disappointed.As Betty began to read at first her face expression was happy and gitty and then all of the sudden turned into shocked and dismay. After reading the letter Betty was still in shock she didn't know what to say or think til she saw Daniel siting in shame then Betty sat beside him and said

"Daniel "

Daniel didn't response

Betty try again, "Daniel, look at me?"

Daniel responsed as he took his hand off his face looked straight into Betty eyes. Betty then without saying a word holded his hand then lend in to softy kissed him in lips then she said,

"That was my wish"

They both smile at another Daniel carse Betty's cheek and kissed her back.


	2. I wish you were here

Series of Letters Part 2: Ugly Betty

"I Wish You Were Here" Letter

**Reviewers this second part is for you thank you for the reviewers from the first one.**

**I hope you like Betty's Letter and this shows Detty's Romantic potiential**

Betty Suarez was in lovely hotel room at Rome, Italy on a vacation thanks to Boss Daniel Meade, It was about 8pm when Betty got from a day of exploring she decided to order some room service then take nap before got here and she knew it was maybe morning or something around that afternoon at New York anyways for some reason Betty couldn't sleep so she decided to write a email to Daniel to let her know how things were going on her vacation, Betty open her laptop as she started to the usually "Dear Daniel, it is betty, having wonderful vacation." some part she wasn't saying how she was truly feeling so she deleted the first sentence til "Dear, Daniel." then was thinking of what to say the she took a deep breathe closed her and remembed the last time she saw Daniel, then she saw him, that blushing, dashing, ear to ear smile, and oh my those ocean blue eyes. I mean she missed the most the rushed back open her eyes and he thought to her "Oh my God, I am in love with Daniel." then she looked at her laptop then all sudden Betty got the sudden inspriation to write the following

_Dear Daniel, _

_It is Betty, your long time assitant, Best friend, I hope everything is ok in New York, I picture you already either working behind late night at Desk Mode or hopefully spending time with wonderful kid of yours, showing what New York is really like. Anways, Daniel I just want to say thank you again for this trip to Rome, I mean you didn't have to, you already done so much for the past two years, I mean giving me calling cards for MYW I mean that so much to me know that you were to let me to presuade my dreams, Also I remember when you gave the expense paid trip to mexico to see my father, oh Daniel you know how happy you me and my family, really I never forget what you did for me and family, and for that I am forever in your debt. Daniel there is sort of another reason why I am writing so late, the truth is I can't sleep, because all I can thinking about is coming home to New York, and I just to see my family again, but to be back at work, being by your side, Daniel, you not realize this but you made into a better person you show me things that I never have experience you gave the chance to presue my dream, it is true Daniel you are the one who made my dreams come true, and there is more as sit I am starting to think you could the man of dreams, the one who I am suppose to be with it, I think Walter, Henry, and Gio were stepping stones to lead to realize that you were the guy, Now were totally two different people but that doesn't matter to me and I hope that doesn't matter to you either, and if you see as just a friend I guess I understand and live with that, because I don't want to lose as friend either Daniel, anways as summing this letter up, I love you Daniel, and not just as a friend, more than that. and I hope you love me too. I can't wait to see you again when get back in few weeks, I will try my best to make best of this vacation without but I do wish you were expriencing this with me._

_Your assistant, Best friend, hopefully more than just a friend,_

_Betty Suarez_

When Betty press enter it show the follow message, "Send now or Send later" Betty was lending towards sending now was just about to click on it when she thought to herself, "Wait a minute, what if Daniel doesn't like me the same way, I could ruin everything between us" then she was about move the mouse to "Send Later" when the there was knock the door and bell man called, "Room Service." Betty shut her laptop before saving the letter, but What Betty didn't know that was the letter was automatical sent to Daniel.

It was around the afternoon while Daniel was finishing writing his Editor Noter for MODE when suddenly Daniel got a email alert it was from Betty, immedeatly Daniel stop writing to check the email he started to read with a big smile on his face from Betty's thanks but as he countiue he was astnoished to know how Betty truly felt and when saw the word "I wish your were here." Daniel then without thinking call his travel agent to book him the next flight to Rome which was in the next hour. Then Daniel called his mother Claire to see she can watch Daniel Jr. for a couple of days. Clarie of course agrees to spend time with her new found grandson but curious as she aske,

"Son, I am asked where you going?"

Daniel said, "Mom, I am going to Rome."

Claire didn't hear another word as said, "Good for you Son, Betty is a wonderful woman."

Daniel replied, "Yeah, I know mom, listen I gotta give Daniel Jr a hug for me."

Claire said, "Will do, Daniel Good luck to you and Betty"

"Thanks mom, love you, bye"

"Your welcome, love you too son, bye" then Daniel hang up the phone, and rushed to the airport.

It was Midnight in Rome when Betty was fast asleep after eating her Room Service meal then later save the letter to Daniel. Betty was about to head off to dreamland when there was banging coming from her Betty very irrated to see who was making such a recus. Betty put on flower power robe put on her glasses as started to yelled,

"Who in hell is making such nois..." Betty opened the door as stop mid sentence to see Daniel standing right front.

In shock Betty said "Daniel, What are you doing here."

After Daniel catched his breathe then without saying he went towards Betty as he pulled her into a Passionate kiss, kiss lead both Daniel and Betty back into Betty's Room as countiued to kiss Daniel kicked the door shut but a few moments later Daniel put the "Do Not Disturb" on the doorknob.

The end


End file.
